La tercera generación
by Hikari Le Fay
Summary: ... Y sus particulares problemas. Sí, porque el hecho de que ya no esté Volvemort no significa que a la 3 generación la hayan dejado en paz. Scorpius/LilyLuna. AlbusSeverus/OC. Hugo/AliceLongbottom.
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola, queridas criaturas! Les traigo esto, por si les gusta. Espero que sí.  
¡Espero verlos pronto!**

 **Es sólo una idea, por si les gusta, la llevaré a cabo.**

 **Ciao.**

Prólogo.

A Lily Luna Potter Weasley le encantaba el anochecer, le gustaba ver como el cielo se poblaba de puntitos plateados que acompañaban a la Luna. También le gustaba ver aquél astro subir al cielo, y, cuando llegaba a su punto máximo, ella quedaba embobada contemplándolo.

Ese día, cuando ya el tiempo comenzaba a enfriar, decidió ir a la Torre Aviaría, o la Torre de las Lechuzas. Tomo una manta y la Capa de Invisibilidad que había logrado quitarle a su hermano James para su fuga. Se pasó la manta por encima de los hombros y tomó la Capa de Invisibilidad en una mano, para comenzar a abrir con delicadeza la puerta de su dormitorio. Esa sería la primera vez que usaría la Capa, nunca antes le había sido necesaria.

Sin embargo, despertó a una de sus compañeras de habitación.

Al lado de la cama que ella había abandonado, una figura somnolienta se levantaba con pereza y miraba hacia ella con grises ojos.

Una cabellera platina, que brillaba con la luz lunar se levantó, desordenada. Caminó su portadora hacia ella; una lívida Potter que se había visto descubierta en su intento de huida.

—¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó con voz dulce la joven.

Lily suspiró, descubierta. Y levantó la mirada para enfrentar los grises ojos.

—Pues yo… —Fue cortada por la divertida platinada.

—Ibas a huir, ¿no, Luna? — Sentenció la divertida muchacha. Con quien Lily ya había convivido 3 meses. Estaban a finales de Noviembre ya.

—No huía, Serenity. Sólo…

—Planeabas ir a la Torre Aviaría a contemplar el anochecer, ¿no, Luna?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sólo hemos convivido tres meses, Luna. Pero amas el anochecer, y ahí se contempla hermosamente.

La joven sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

—¿Quién lo pensaría? Creo que podemos llegar a ser amigas, Serenity.

—¡Yupi~! —Exclamo infantilmente la otra. —Si es así… —Dejo la frase flotar un rato en el ambiente. — Te propongo algo.

—¿Qué?

—A ti te gusta la Torre Aviaría, a mí me gusta la Torre de Astronomía. ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntas?

La joven Potter miró a la rubia platinada con curiosidad.

—No sabía eso.

La joven tomo un lindo color carmín en sus mejillas.

—Pues verás, Luna, siempre voy después de que tú sales.

La joven río y asintió una vez con la cabeza.

La platinada Gryffindor fue hacia su baúl, de dónde saco un mantita.

Ambas muchachas de primer año en Hogwarts, la mejor y más prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería, compartieron una mirada cómplice.

Salieron de la Torre de Gryffindor con la Capa puesta, para que el retrato de la Dama Gorda no las pillara y acusara.

Y caminaran por los pasillos de Hogwarts desiertos. Al llegar al primer destino: la Torre de Astronomía, la platinada subió las escaleras y le deseo suerte a Lily. Sin saber, la primera, que ya había alguien ahí.

La pelirroja caminó hacía la Torre Aviaría. Sólo quería estar allí. No se imaginó cómo cambiaría todo desde allí.

Y es que fue ese día _cuando comenzó todo._


	2. Junto a las aves

_**Bueno, se supone que subiría esto antes, pero lo que importa es que aquí está, ¿no?**_

 _ **Harry Potter y sus personajes le pertenecen a jotaká, yo sólo creo las situaciones y a uno que otro por ahí.**_

 **Capítulo 1: Junto a las aves.**

Cuando la pelirroja llegó a la Torre Aviaría sólo se recostó contra el barandal de la misma. Y comenzó a contemplar el cielo, mientras los suaves ululares llegaban a ella con delicadeza.

Era una hermosa noche de Luna Llena, con muchos puntitos plateados que brillaban con fulgor.

Hasta que escuchó pasos, rápidos y suaves.

Con miedo, la Potter decidió esconderse en el único lugar que encontró en medio de su desesperación a ser descubierta.

Debajo de una repisa se formaba una sombra lo suficientemente gruesa como para cubrirla. Se puso debajo de la repisa y agradeció a Merlín por haberla hecho pequeña.

Los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Y la persona entró, ella, con miedo, ni siquiera pensó en ponerse la Capa, su mente estaba cerrada al hecho de que podrían descubrirla. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando lo inminente, expectante.

Escucho como una lechuza ululaba con más fuerza de la acostumbrada y como alguien reía.

Sintió como su cuerpo entraba en estado de tensión.

—¿Quién está ahí? — Una voz masculina, que arrastraba las palabras, inquirió. Casi denotaba preocupación por a quién pudiera hallar en aquél lugar, a esas horas.

El joven saco su varita de la túnica que portaba y pronunció: —Lumos.

Cuando sintió la luz de la varita del desconocido llegar hasta ella, se supo descubierta.

—¿La pequeña Potter? —Fue lo que preguntó el desconocido después de segundos de silencio.

Lily abrió los ojos para encontrarse, primero que nada, con unos ojos del mercurio líquido. Ojos que ya conocía bien, pues venía despertándolas durante tres meses.

Impactada como estaba sólo fue capaz de pronunciar.

—Etto!... Emmm… ¿Qué… qué haces aquí? —Estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo.

El joven sólo la miro, y acto seguido, sonrío.

—Tranquila, no te acusaré, yo también estoy rompiendo el toque de queda. Sería algo tonto.

La joven Potter, al oír esta certera afirmación, no pudo sino soltar una pequeña risita.

—Es cierto. —Admitió. Después, agregó. —Por cierto, soy Lily. Lily Luna Potter Weasley.

El joven frunció delicadamente el ceño, y ella sintió que había metido la pata. Bajo la mirada, avergonzada.

—Soy Scorpius. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Greengrass.

Cuando el joven terminó de pronunciar su nombre, imitando la cordial presentación de la niña, ésta quedo brutalmente sorprendida.

—¡Eres tú! —Gritó, pero al ver el rostro desconcertado del joven, fue obligada a agregar. — ¡Tú eres el hermano de Serenity!

El joven sonrió.

—¿Conoces a Elizabeth? —Preguntó el chico.

La joven bufó. A su reciente amiga todo el mundo la llamaba por su primer nombre: Elizabeth.

—¿La "rareza Malfoy"? —Ironizó. —Me pregunto quién no la conoce.

El joven Malfoy río sin poder evitarlo.

—Eres muy graciosa, Lily. ¿Te puedo llamar Lily, verdad? —Preguntó con una nota de preocupación. Lógicamente, cualquiera pensaría que al ser una Potter-Weasley debía odiarlo como Malfoy que era él.

—Claro, Scorpius. —Sentenció la joven con dulzura. — No te preocupes, —añadió al notar la preocupación que había tenido el joven. — no soy tan extremista como mi hermano James. Además, Serenity, al parecer, te idolatra, y si no estoy mal informada, eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano Albus.

—¡Oh, sí! —Dijo el joven divertido. — La "rareza Potter.". El primer y único Potter en entrar a Slytherin.

Ella también río. Se le hacía raramente divertido que su hermano haya caído en esa casa. Pues los Potter eran "eternos leones.".

—Como Serenity, —Agrego ella, captando la atención del divertido Slytherin. — La primera Malfoy en Gryffindor. Fue una gran sorpresa.

El joven río con ganas. Una sonrisa demasiado linda que aturdió a la Potter por breves segundos. La que también río.

Lily, ya calmada, caminó hacía el barandal de la Torre. Notó cómo el joven Malfoy se acomodaba a su lado. Él no era malo.

—Es extraño. —Se atrevió a decir él.

—Sí, lo sé, cualquiera que lo viera se preguntaría que clase de potente hechizo alucinador le hicieron. —Comento ella con diversión.

El joven volvió a reír.

—Me agradas, pequeña Potter. Eres diferente a cómo me advirtieron.

La joven quedo un segundo alucinada. Pero luego, sonrío.

—Y tú, Scorpius. Creo que mi tío Ron lleva exagerando toda su vida.

El joven la miro de forma extraña.

—¡Hey! Sé muy bien que tú no eres malo. Como yo no soy una heroína. Esa regla de tres no es aplicable. —El joven la miro con el gesto de sorpresa más gracioso que jamás hubiera visto ella. — Me lo enseño mi madre. Me dijo que era importante que lo tuviera en cuenta.

El joven sólo sonrío. Para mostrar un gesto desconcertado.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella.

Él, antes de responder, puso un dedo sobre su cara. Lily estuvo segura de que estaba tocando una de sus múltiples pecas.

—Estas manchitas en la cara. ¿Qué son?

—Se llaman pecas, Scorpius. ¿Nunca habías visto unas?

El joven sonrío.

—Claro que sí, —Dijo, tocando varias, como si quisiera remarcarlas. —las he visto en tu prima. En varias de tus primas. —Volvió a reír. — Pero… no sé, —Parecía dubitativo mientras seguía remarcándolas. — a ti se te ven más bonitas.

La Potter sonrío, divertida.

—Pues, vaya. Gracias. —No pudo evitar sonreír anchamente. Que le dijeran que sus pecas eran lindas era un gran halago, pues siempre se había sentido extraña con ellas.

El resto de la noche el primogénito Malfoy y la princesa Potter hablaron de derivadas cosas.

Temas triviales que salían de la boca de ambos. Riendo felizmente.

Para Lily, era como si su tío Ron hubiera exagerado toda su vida al advertirle el primero de Septiembre que los Malfoy eran seres malos y perversos.

Conocía a la más pequeña de ellos: Serenity. Era una chica dulce y muy linda. Y, a su parecer, Scorpius era un buen chico, alegre y carismático, todo lo contrario a lo que le venían advirtiendo.

Y para Socrpius, quien por cierto había ido esa noche a la Torre para entregar una carta de urgencia a su lechuza, su padre debía dejar de desconfiar tanto. Pues era el mejor amigo de Albus, el hermano de la chica con la que hablaba tan animadamente. Y ella se le hacía agradable. De nuevo, Scorpius le dio, internamente, la razón a su madre.

Pasaron la noche hablando tranquilamente. En un momento, Lily pensó en su reciente amiga. Y miró, a través del ventanal, con dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

—¿Qué ves? —Preguntó el joven Slytherin a su lado.

Ella señaló con su dedo índice a la lejanía. A la Torre de Astronomía.

—La Torre de Astronomía.


End file.
